Trials and Tribulations
by warinbabylon
Summary: When the Doctor returns, he and Tegan begin a time of trials and troubles. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Part 5 of the Nowhere Series


This all belongs to the BBC, I just play. No money is made. Believe me. My pocket book can attest to this.

Authors Notes: This series is now done. I shall upload this one today and the next on Friday. Please look for 20 questions when I finally dust it off and throw it up here. Feedback is always appreciated and makes the author work faster than having a whip applied to her back. :)

To the Doctor, the hallway had not changed at all. To him, a month   
had passed since he had left the children and Tegan, but it had   
barely been 24 hours to them. He was relieved to see that Mr.   
Johnson had indeed taken Tegan's garbage to the curb for her. She   
was still not good on the stairs with her legs. He knocked lightly   
on the door as it was after the children's bedtime. Although the key   
to the door was in his possession, he didn't want to surprise Tegan   
too much by suddenly appearing in her kitchen at 10 pm.   
  
His knock was met with silence for a long time. When the door failed   
to open, he fished in his pocket for the key and opened the door   
slowly. The apartment was dark except for the gentle twinkling of   
the Christmas tree lights. He could sense the gentle breathing of   
the two children in the first bedroom and opened the door slowly to   
glance within at Amy and Michael.   
  
Michael slept in his child's bed, on his stomach. His arm was thrown   
over Bear protectively and the Doctor could hear the stuffiness of   
his nose as he breathed through it. His gaze traveled to Amy. The   
girl slept on her side, curled around her new large stuffed dog he   
had bought her. He smiled as he recalled the heated discussion he   
had had with Tegan while shopping for Christmas presents. Amy had   
wanted a dog, a real dog, a pet, and Tegan could not have animals in   
the apartment. He wanted to attempt getting a dog, but Tegan   
rationalized that if the landlord found the animal, there would be   
much crying when they were made to get rid of the dog.   
  
So he had given Amy the stuffed dog with the promise that someday,   
when the family had moved to a house, she would have her own dog. Of   
course, that had made Tegan comment that he was spoiling the   
children.   
  
The argument had ended when he agreed that he was indeed rewarding   
the children for exemplary behavior over the course of the last half   
year. She had muttered, but since the conversation occurred when he   
was assisting her with walking, she couldn't go far.   
  
Still, the stuffed dog had black fur and it mingled with her own   
black curls. He gave them a watchful oversee and then smiled,   
shutting the door quietly.   
  
With a sigh, he shrugged off his frock coat and laid it over the   
large chair in the living room. Then he moved to the other bedroom   
door, opening it slowly. Tegan was fast asleep on the bed. She was   
on her back, her hands near her head. Her legs were slightly   
elevated as she was supposed to do, but not enough. Apparently one   
had slipped off of the pillow and where it wasn't uncomfortable for   
her now, in the morning, her muscles would feel the pain.   
  
"Tegan?" he asked, softly. When she didn't respond, he sighed and   
closed his eyes attempting to reach her mind. She was peacefully   
dreaming of the Eye of Orion of all places and he let her   
subconscious know that he was with her. The prodding brought her to   
the edge of sleep and as he sat on the edge of the bed she awoke.  
  
Her screech was cut off as he said her name again. "Oh, it's you,"   
she breathed in relief. He gave her a wide smile that she could   
barely see in the dark.   
  
"Of course it's me," he said haughtily. "Your leg has shifted,   
Tegan. Lie back," he instructed and adjusted her leg higher on the   
pillow.   
  
She frowned. "I thought you weren't due back until at least   
tomorrow," she stated. With a sigh as he finished rearranging her   
legs, she joked. "Adjust my legs anymore, Doc, and I'll feel like   
I'm in childbirth."  
  
"Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "Quite. I suppose the position,   
at least when the woman is reclined, is the same." He adjusted his   
seat on the bed's edge and finished rearranging her.   
  
With a quiet giggle, she sighed. "You're a mother hen, Doc." She   
ruined his rearrangement by shifting her legs and sitting up. "I'm   
fine."  
  
"You'll be in pain tomorrow morning," he grumbled.   
  
Tegan rolled her eyes, although she knew that it was lost in the   
dark. "Yes, well, it is rather hard to welcome you back with even a   
handshake when I'm in that godforsaken position. How long have you   
been gone?"  
  
"Approximately a month, I suppose," he answered. He reached out and   
steadied her as she came completely upright.   
  
"I've barely had time to miss you being here," she   
explained. "You've been gone less than a day."  
  
"Well, I thought back sooner than later was better," he replied. "If   
I am going to permanently ingratiate myself into this life, the   
sooner I do it, the better. It isn't a problem, is it?"  
  
"No," she said simply. She tried to get off the bed and he stopped   
her, looking confused.   
  
"Tegan?"  
  
"I'm too tired to discuss too much tonight, Doc. It was hard keeping   
up with both of them today. I'll get you something to curl up with   
if you want" she stopped talking as he shook his head.   
  
"No" he replied. He led her to lie down again and arranged her   
legs. "Get some rest, Tegan. We'll figure things out in the   
morning."  
  
**  
  
Somewhere, Tegan supposed she should have a calendar to mark off and   
name the days of her life. She had named the first three days the   
Doctor had stayed with her: the Honeymoon period. She had put   
Michael down in the bedroom that evening while the Doctor helped Amy   
draw a zoo. She hated to break into idyllic interlude he was   
having. She truly enjoyed watching him with Amy and her daughter was   
beside herself with joy, but there was information to give him.   
  
"Well, I suppose the problems will start in the next couple of days,"   
Tegan said glumly.  
  
"Problems?" he asked.   
  
"New Years Eve," she stated as if the answer should be clear to him.   
  
"Yes, Tegan," he sighed, the tone of which made Amy giggle. She   
walked around the table and climbed on to his lap with her sketch   
pad. It wasn't her sketch pad entirely. It had, at one time, been   
Tegan's. But since she had shown a love of doodling, Tegan had dug   
her old art supplies out of the closet and given them to Amy. "It's   
an evening which signifies the end of the old year and the beginning   
of the new. Rather festive. Yes, Amy?"  
  
"I need your hand, Doctor," the girl answered plainly.   
  
He obliged, holding out his hand so the girl could trace it. "What   
exactly is the problem?"   
  
"Momma's having friends over," Amy answered, helping out her mother.   
Tegan responded with a curt nod. "That's right, my girl. I have   
friends over every year"  
  
"Aunt Jenna and Aunt Mary" Amy supplied, looking over her shoulder   
at the Doctor.   
  
"And Aunt Jenna's boyfriend" Tegan laughed as her daughter scrunched   
up her nose.  
  
"Boys" she supplied.   
  
The Doctor nodded, apparently happy with Amy's derision with boys.   
Tegan continued, looking up from her magazine. The telly was quietly   
touting end of the year sales and Michael was sound asleep in his   
room. "And the arrangements are all right, I suppose. Usually Mary   
and I share the couch sleeper and Jenna and her boyfriend take my   
bed. But"  
  
Amy glanced up at the Doctor. "Do you want to sleep on the floor in   
my room?"  
  
The Doctor lifted an eyebrow and cast a glance over at Tegan. He   
gave her a small nod and pursed his lips. "I'll have to discuss that   
with your mother, Amy," he responded.   
  
She turned her attention to Tegan and frowned. "But Momma, he's   
slept in the chair in my room before."  
  
Tegan sighed and gently closed the magazine. She had made the   
decision before the Doctor had left previously not to tell the   
children that he was going to stay with them. She didn't want to   
tell them until the both of them were absolutely sure that he would   
and could stay. When she told them, she had explained to the Doctor,   
it signified permanence. "Yes, well"  
  
"I might wish to stay with your mother," the Doctor muttered, meeting   
Tegan's eyes. "She still does need help with her legs."  
  
Amy mouthed an 'oh' and got down off of his lap to troop back over to   
the television. Tegan watched her go with amusement. "Now, do you   
understand what I said about problems?"   
  
He agreed slowly. "I do quite see what you mean." With a sigh, he   
turned. "And I think it's time for bed for Amy."  
  
She nodded, watched as the Doctor rounded up Amy and her stuffed dog,   
accepted her good night kiss from her daughter and waved goodbye to   
her daughter as the Doctor packed her into her bedroom.  
  
**  
  
She hobbled back into the sitting room just as he was shutting the   
door to the bedroom. One mug of cocoa waited for him in its usual   
spot on the table next to the couch and the window. She was holding   
her own. The smile she gave him showed that she was both excited and   
proud that she was again moving about her own house under her own   
power; slowly, but she was moving.  
  
"Ah," he thanked her with a nod. "I gather we are having a summit."  
  
"Of sorts," she agreed. "But not really. It only depends on a   
simple answer to a simple question that we both have to answer   
honestly."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and sat back against the spine of the chair with   
his legs stretched out in front of him. "And this question?" he   
asked, reaching for his mug.  
  
"How do we want to be viewed by others? Right now, that is. I'm   
quite happy with it as it is"  
  
"Appearances," he muttered. "Have always been a bother."  
  
"I agree," she nodded. "And for the time being, I would rather not   
have to deal with it, but"  
  
"Yes, I do see the point." He took a sip of his hot cocoa and sucked   
his lip as the liquid burned it. "What would you prefer?"  
  
"Ah, my lad," she shook her finger at him. He glanced at her,   
surprised. Her face was relaxed, but he knew it betrayed a distinct   
uneasiness in her demeanor. Her eyes met his for a few seconds and   
then she glanced down at her own cocoa. "No. You have to make your   
own decision on this and I'll make mine and we'll find a nice, merry   
middle ground."  
  
"With a bit of argument."  
  
"That's the fun," she offered. With a frown, she set down her mug   
and contemplated the television that was still on. "Frankly"  
  
"As if you could be anything else," he joked.  
  
"I don't mind being unconventional about this until you figure out if   
you will stay."  
  
"I've already made up my mind, Tegan," he huffed. "I told you that   
three weeks agowell, three weeks by this time line. And what do you   
mean, unconventional"  
  
"It's not often that a man and woman live together as friends to   
raise children, Docwhere the man isn't the woman's brother. To put   
you on forms legally, I have to state that you are kin, or have   
adopted them. I mean"  
  
"You mean that you think that we will have to present to the world as   
awell, as a.couple, eventually," he said. He hoped he kept his   
uneasiness at the topic of conversation under control.  
  
She gave a nod. "That was why I was rather hesitant about this,   
Doc." She stopped her discourse with that and he lifted an eyebrow.   
He was still rather confused as to why she was hesitant. They had   
become rather comfortable with each other; their verbal sparring   
taking on a friendlier, heated tone than it had before.   
  
"And you think what about this New Year's Eve?" he asked, sipping the   
cocoa again. "And I'm not completely oblivious to the fact that we   
are discussing the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"Well, we should share something, Doc. You don't sleep. If you are   
in with the children, you'll be bored in the dark or keep them up."  
  
"So you think we should" he motioned with his hand. "Appear to be  
well" he swallowed.  
  
"Active?" She offered, glancing up at him with a small smile. "Not   
necessarily. Let's sayfamiliar. No, DocI'm not saying we should  
but if we share a room or whatnot, you can stay up and I can sleep   
and no one will know different."  
  
He nodded slowly. "It makes sense, Tegan."  
  
"Are you all right with it?" she asked quietly.  
  
He gave her a small grin tinged with uncertainty. "Yes."  
  
**  
  
Mike bounced up and down on the Doctor's lap and proudly held out   
Bear. Tegan had dressed Bear in a bow tie. And she had sewn on a   
new nose. "He can find honey," Michael exclaimed. "Momma said she   
did jerjury on him."  
  
"Surgery," the Doctor said quietly, nodding. "And yes, she did."  
  
John Martin, 'Aunt' Jenna's boyfriend, smiled wanly at the exchange   
between the Time Lord and the boy. The Doctor returned it with a   
small amount of hesitancy. John nodded, closed mouthed and rubbed   
his thighs. They looked in opposite directions until another round   
of loud giggles erupted from the bed room and made both males   
jump. John laughed as Michael bounced across the room and into   
Tegan's bedroom where the females had congregated.   
  
"I suppose he's the only one that can handle that," John said good-  
naturedly. "Have you known Tegan long?"  
  
"On and off for almost 12 years," the Doctor replied with a small,   
company's-expected smile.   
  
"And you like children," John nodded to the bedroom where Michael had   
disappeared.   
  
"I like hers," the Doctor supplied helpfully. "I haven't had much   
other experience with young children." Suddenly he remembered what   
Tegan had told him before guests arrived. He rose and nodded toward   
the kitchen. "A drink? We can't sit about out here all night and   
wait for them to re-emerge from the bedroom."  
  
"I'd love one," John smiled and rose to walk toward kitchen. "You   
haven't been here before on New Year's have you? They won't be in   
the bedroom very long. And they'll come back out with their memory   
books from Air Hostess School. Then, the drinks will really be   
needed, old boy."  
  
The Doctor lifted his eyebrows and continued to pour the vodka and   
cranberry over ice. "I gather"  
  
"They love to reminisce," John accepted the drink with a nod. "They   
were known as the terrible three or some such nonsense while going   
through the school. And Jenna hasn't changed all that much."  
  
"You're a pilot," the Doctor responded, taking up his own drink. He   
gave the drink a glance as John began to down his and didn't sip at   
his.  
  
"With British Airways, yes," the other man agreed. "And you?"  
  
"Ah, well" the Doctor began to answer and frowned. "I'm with the   
military. Special operatives."  
  
It was John's turn to look impressed. "I say, that's a bit James   
Bond, isn't it?"  
  
With a grin, the Doctor opened his mouth to respond. Jenna   
interrupted the conversation, however. "Doctor? I still feel   
strange calling you thatyou're needed in the bedroom."  
  
John nearly spit out his drink and the Doctor's face drained of   
color. "Is Tegan?"  
  
"Fine. She's too tired to walk, I think," Jenna responded. "Nothing   
amiss, really. She's still rather weak, isn't she?" Her blue eyes   
coolly assessed the Time Lord. "She is all right, isn't she? I had   
heard about the accident but was in America at the time. I mean, the   
weakness isn't permanent, is it?"  
  
The Doctor handed his drink to John and walked past Jenna. "The   
weakness? No, no, no; it will pass. She's just overdone it is   
all." He walked through the living room and met Mary and Amy at the   
door to Tegan's bedroom. Amy carried two large memory books and Mary   
held two drinks in her hands. He gave them both a smile and then   
glanced around the door to Tegan. She sat on the edge of the bed   
with a profound frown. "Oh, come on, Tegan. It can't be all that   
bad," he joked.  
  
"Sorry, Doc," she muttered. "I didn't plan to still be dependent you   
know."  
  
Mary gave a hoot of a laugh. "Oh, just let him carry you, Tegan."  
  
"I'll never hear the end of it from you," Tegan laughed in return.   
  
"Once, you would have loved to have a man carry you, Tegan. I   
remember that time at the end of the First Aid module" Mary began,   
but stopped as Tegan's hand came up to stop her.   
  
"No, for pity's sake, not the Tegan-had-a-little-too-much and got-  
carried-home-by-the-teacher story," Tegan begged. "Please. Leave me   
a little dignity around the children."  
  
The Doctor lifted an eyebrow with a half-smile. "Oh, but" he   
insisted as he bent to pick her up. "I think dignity has little to   
do with the story, am I right?"  
  
She frowned, but it slowly turned into a smile as he hefted her up   
and into his arms. "Very little. But Lord, don't tell Amy and   
Michael when they're older."  
  
**  
  
"I feel terrible making Jenna and John take the couch sleeper," Tegan   
commented.   
  
"They insisted, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Still, I hate giving guests the couch," she insisted.  
  
"They had imbibed a little too much to get anywhere, Tegan. They   
were asleep when we came in here and Mary has absolutely no problem   
sleeping with Amy and Michael," he pointed out logically. "And you   
were the one to point out that we should share sleeping   
accommodations this evening. What's left of itthat is."  
  
She nodded. "Are you still okay with it, Doc?"  
  
He gave a hefted sigh and a terse nod but there was a little coloring   
about his cheeks. "You always sleep decently dressed. Yes."  
  
Tegan gave him a teasing smile and shook her head. "I would have   
thought Amy and Michael running about starkers after their baths   
would have broken you of embarrassment about nudity."  
  
"Yes, well" he cleared his throat. "Their nudity is rather   
innocent" he let his words drift off.   
  
The Doctor sat on the bed and watched Tegan as she folded her duvet   
down and then the sheets. She leaned heavily on the trunk at the   
foot of the bed and he resisted getting up to help her. She had made   
it clear that she wanted to do as much as she possibly could. He   
yawned and she stopped in her tracks to stare at him,   
bemused. "Cripes, are you tired as well?"  
  
"It's been a month since I slept last, Tegan. I don't have to sleep   
tonight either."  
  
"You're tired," she smiled. "I don't believe it. I thought I would   
never see that."  
  
He frowned and changed the topic of conversation. Leaning back   
against the wall, he folded his arms behind his head and stretched   
out his legs. "So the night before you stumbled into the TARDIS, you   
had been out all night with Jenna and Mary?"  
  
"And was still rather pissed, yes," she grudgingly admitted. She   
sank happily down on the bed with a sigh and glanced at the clock.   
It was two am. "Happy New Year, Docis it going to be a good one?"  
  
He choked back a laugh. "Tegan, you know better than to ask that."  
  
She gave him a wider smile. "Well?"  
  
"Better than some, worse than others," he commented, meeting her gaze   
dead on. "And that smile won't get any more information out of me,   
young lady. To answer the question that you're dancing around: Yes,   
the alcohol has made me tired."  
  
Tegan eased her body under the covers and gave him a weary   
glance. "Then sleep, Doc. It's the not the first time we've shared   
sleeping accommodations."  
  
"No, no it isn't," he agreed.   
  
She yawned and nodded. Before they could talk much more, she drifted   
off to sleep and the Doctor reached over to shut off the light,   
allowing darkness to cover the room.   
  
He lay flat on his back and Tegan kindly, in his estimation, lay on   
her side away from him. Outside, he could hear some late merry   
makers setting off fireworks in the streets. In the next couple of   
years, he thought, we'll have to get some for the children. He   
rubbed his head on the pillow and listened to the steady, quiet   
breathing of his friend. He realized that she needed to elevate her   
leg, but hoped that one night would not adversely affect her.   
  
Some time later that night, he awoke to feel something heavy on his   
arm. Glancing over, he saw that Tegan had turned and was lying with   
her head near his shoulder and her hand on his arm. Her expression   
was troubled. He disengaged his arm from her grasp and stretched it   
out over her head. The loss of his arm had the response he hoped   
for: she came into his chest and her expression eased. He wondered   
if it was the sound of his lesser heart that did the trick for her.   
With a sigh he stretched and closed his eyes again and prayed he   
wouldn't have an argument in the morning when she awoke on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
**  


The morning brought a groggy but happy Tegan awake. She yawned and   
raised her head from his chest in surprise. He met her glance with a   
chagrined look and cleared his throat. "Before you start, Tegan, you   
willingly rolled to me last night."  
  
She frowned and winced from the pain behind her eyes. "Oh my headI   
can't have an argument with you," she stated plaintively. "But I am   
sorry, Docyou must have been mortified." With another wince, she   
rolled over and propped up on her arms. He stretched and glanced at   
her. From the look on his face, Tegan was sure that he wanted to say   
something. A glance to the clock made her realize it was only six   
am. "Cripes, I hate when my internal clock makes me get no sleep   
whatsoever. Is anybody else awake?"  
  
"I haven't heard a peep from either room," he reassured. She nodded   
and flopped down on the bed with a sigh. He met the action with a   
wide smile. "Cheer up, Tegan. You'll sleep well tonight."  
  
She gave a nod, but held her head. "Ouch. I wish alcohol and I   
could make friends for once."  
  
He turned on his side and lifted on his arm to glance down at her   
with an earnest look. "Happy New Year."  
  
She groaned an answer and gave him a sickly smile. "You too, Doc."  
  
"Are you up to a small discussion?" he pressed. She tried to shake   
her head, but his evident enthusiasm for his topic had infected his   
face. His eyes shone, his lips quirked into a smile that broadened   
as she nodded, and his hand was animatedly patting at his thigh.   
  
"All right. More fool me, however. You'll probably be able to   
convince me of anything when I'm like this."  
  
His smile widened to a grin. "Oh it's nothing that momentous,   
Tegan. Just two topics of conversation: one: your work situation   
and two: the housing situation."  
  
She grunted and opened her eyes to fix him with a stare. "Oh, only   
work and money. Nothing momentous."  
  
"Well, compared to the fate of the Universe, Tegan, you do have to   
admit they are trivial."  
  
"Whatever, Doc. But seeing as you are so keenwhat did you have in   
mind?"  
  
"You are to start back to your job in the next couple of weeks, yes?"   
he asked. At her nod, he continued. "Amy is in school and Michael   
has another year at least before he is in public school. He'll have   
to go back into daycare."  
  
"That was the plan I was working with prior to the accident, Doc."   
With a sigh, she rolled toward him and rose on her elbow to match his   
stance. "I have to bring in money and my extended medical leave is   
up as of the middle of this month. I do have to go back to work."  
  
"Wouldn't it make more financial sense," he pressed. "To keep   
Michael home?"  
  
As she rubbed her temple, she shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. But that   
would mean that someone would have to stay with him." The reasoning   
dawned and she lifted an eyebrow. "You want to stay home with   
Michael? Doc that would work out wonderfully! Are you sure-"  
  
He gave a nod, but patted the mattress to stop her from   
continuing. "Yes, but I do have a counter theory. I've a question   
to ask first, however. Before Tom died, did you plan on staying home   
with the children?"  
  
She frowned, knowing this conversation was leading somewhere   
dangerous. "Doctor, that isn't relevant."  
  
"Just answer the question," he rumbled.  
  
"I had been home with Amy before Tom died and I was going to remain   
home until Michael was in school. But plans change, Doc" she   
sighed, exasperated. "I have to work."  
  
"As I'm staying with you, Tegan," he replied with an intense look on   
his face. "You may well be able to return to that plan. I can see   
what my options are with UNIT; they didn't pay me before, but I'm to   
understand that the Scientific Advisor position does pay well. They   
already know my qualifications and abilities and I know that Alastair   
has returned to the fold. I should be able to retake my position   
with them and negotiate a fair pay."  
  
"And if you don't stay?" Tegan responded her face contorted in a look   
between happiness and dejection. "You – we," she corrected, "haven't   
made that decision, Doc. Remember? We decided on a trial as to   
whether we could do thiswhether you could stay"  
  
"This is a variable in that equation," he stressed. "Do you really   
think I could stay without keeping busy in some way? At least we'll   
have another option, Tegan. I think it's a good situation to   
explore."  
  
She shook her head, but groaned with pain. "Trust you to do this on   
a day when I'm quite unable to yell at you properly. I'll sayto   
exploring the idea, Doc. But it remains that if you can't stay, I'll   
be left without a way of bringing in money. Nowwhat did you want to   
talk about with the housing situation?"  
  
"You need more of it," he expressed with some humor.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," she returned.   
  
He lowered his eyes to where his hand was on the sheets. "Have I   
ever told you of my house in Kent?"  
  
"No. But that is a hell of a commute to both London and UNIT," she   
answered. "A house in Kent, really?"  
  
He nodded with a breathless smile. "And a small bit of land.   
There's plenty of room of both children to have their own rooms and   
for you and I to have our own rooms" he began. So intent was he on   
watching his hands on the sheets, that he missed Tegan's look of   
resignation and passing sadness. "But you are right; it would be a   
jaunt into the city. It remains that I do have it and we could use   
it in the summer. Still," he breathed, finally glancing at her. "We   
should look into a larger apartment or home here in London."  
  
She gave him a tired glance. "Claustrophobic?"  
  
"No, but you have commented that it was time Amy had her own room."  
  
"She'll be eight in less than a month," Tegan agreed. "She'll be the   
age where a younger brother cramps her style. But this is a   
continuation of the talk of work, Doc. I can't afford a large place."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "And if you could?"  
  
"It's crossed my mind that that would be the next step. I had   
considered moving into the living room and letting Amy have this room   
as well. But Doc"  
  
"Here's my proposal," he interrupted, clearly excited about his   
idea. "We see what presents itself with my contact with UNIT. If I   
can get my position then we see about a larger apartment."  
  
"Why not just pop back and invest money?" she pressed with a small   
frown.  
  
"Oh, I have, Tegan, but not enough to last sixty years," he   
responded. At her surprised look, he continued. "Well, I didn't   
have the knowledge to know how much university is in fifteen years   
and I didn't have the time to do so."  
  
"You could have taken months to get back here, you know," Tegan   
stated strongly.  
  
"I thought you thought that was cheating," he joked. "I've invested   
enough that we'll never need, but possibly want. Besides, how   
unusual would it be for neither of us to work? Hmm? I thought you   
wanted a normal life to Michael and Amy."  
  
She gave him a slight nod with a small frown. "It's better that way,   
anyway," she replied. She didn't add that it was better because he   
probably wouldn't stay.  
  
"Life is going to bore you," she nearly laughed.  
  
"I'm not entirely here for me," he gave her a hurt look and slid to   
his back, glancing over at her.   
  
Too much alcohol, she thought. I've had way too much; I'm beginning   
to think that he wants to stay here as much with me as he does the   
children. He really doesn't have a clue what it means to be in a   
family. "It doesn't matter who you're here for, Doc. You'll be   
bored all the same."  
  
"And I suppose you are enthralled all the time with life? Hmm?"   
  
"Oh, hush," she responded with a smile to take the edge off of his   
growing agitation. "All right. We shall try it."  
  
They heard a giggle from the other bedroom and then the door banging   
open. Two seconds later, the sound of two children jumping on Jenna   
was heard. "It appears the cavalry has awoken," the Doctor   
pronounced with a grin.   
  
**  
  
"I'm not quite sure that it's helping the situation, Amy," the Doctor   
stated plainly. He leaned up against the wall next to the kitchen   
door while Tegan appeared around the corner wiping her hands on a   
towel.   
  
"She's tenacious," Tegan commented, smiling wanly at her friend.  
  
"Hmm, quite." The Doctor commented, giving Tegan a sideways glance.   
  
"The party again?"   
  
"Momma" Amy complained. She crossed her arms and tilted her head   
back to fix her mother with a hostile stare. "You said yourself that   
I'm able to invite who I want to my party"  
  
"Excluding your brother is not a viable plan," the Doctor replied and   
uncrossed his arms.   
  
Tegan sighed and leaned slowly up against the door jam so that she   
was perpendicular to the Doctor. "I told you that last week, Amy.   
Your brother has to come to the party. I'm coming; the Doctor's   
coming; your brother has to come. He'll be with us and not out with   
your friends."  
  
"But you said" Amy began and then huffed. "And Doctor said"  
  
"The same thing," the Doctor replied, quietly. "Besides, I don't   
think that an almost four year old will be able to skate. At least   
not without help"  
  
Amy switched her stare from her mother to the Doctor. "You aren't my   
father. You can't tell me what to do."   
  
Tegan saw the Doctor straighten a little with a hurt look on his   
face. Before she could interrupt her daughter's tirade, the girl   
continued: "You're not even married to Momma."  
  
"That's enough," Tegan stated menacingly. "It's not too late to call   
off your party all together, young lady. Your brother IS going to   
your party with the Doctor and me. You ARE to obey the Doctor as you   
would Grandma or Granddad. Now, go to your room. I'll come to you   
in a few minutes."  
  
Amy gave her mother a glare and huffed off to her room. Tegan waited   
until the door slammed and counted to five before she glanced over at   
the Doctor. "Welcome to preteen awakening, Doc. She'll be like that   
until fifteen at least, if she's anything like me."  
  
He blew out a breath and turned to her. She didn't meet his eyes and   
walked back into the kitchen to the stove. "For a moment, I thought   
she was going to give me whatfor like you did in 1666," he joked   
weakly.  
  
Tegan frowned and turned off the stove with a flick of her wrist.   
She stirred the sauce pot twice before she put down her spoon. "I'm   
sorry, Doc, for what she said"  
  
"She was just looking for a logical argument," he replied   
saucily. "And that was a logical argument in her mind."  
  
With a sigh, Tegan turned to gather the pasta for the pot. "I never   
thought she was would say that, though. She really does love you."  
  
"And I suppose," he responded, leaning up against the counter next to   
her. "That she is hurt that I haven't 'married' you."  
  
Tegan shook her head. "She's never mentioned that to me. I've never   
mentioned that to her, Doc. As far as I'm concerned, she's just   
realized that there is a difference between her and her friends in   
that way."  
  
"Does that difference bother her that much?"  
  
Tegan shrugged and he frowned at her supposed lack of   
enthusiasm. "Tegan?" he pressed.  
  
He gave a tight-mouthed frown when he saw the look in her eyes when   
she turned to face him. She met his glance for a long time as if she   
was looking for something in his face, in his eyes. "No. It doesn't   
bother her that much, Doc. She's just trying to get her own way. I   
don't even know why she is talking about marriage. I don't think she   
understands what that is"  
  
He lowered his gaze and head as she walked passed him to gather the   
plates. Tegan studiously kept her attention on her task. "Truly,   
Doc."  
  
"This is part and parcel what you told me about appearances, isn't   
it, Tegan."  
  
The words were said with a twinge in the voice. She didn't dare turn   
around to face him and continued to get down the settings from the   
cupboard. "Doc"  
  
"It would present a very different view to the world if I were to   
propose a union with you than if I were simply to live with you under   
the same roof. It would present a completely different situation to   
your children. Both legally and-"  
  
"Doc-"  
  
"No, Tegan, hear me out," he stated strongly. She chanced a look at   
her friend to see him intensely staring at her. His hands were   
firmly grasping the counter, bracing his weight off of them with   
tight muscles, his lower lip was held firmly between his teeth, his   
eyes were hooded and his hair had recklessly fallen across his   
brow. "If we were to marry, it would help everything."  
  
"It would do us no good to marry," Tegan responded, turning to rest   
her back against the counter on her side of the kitchen. "Yes, you   
would be their step-father. But I don't think I could handle a Time   
Lord jaunting about the Universe as my spouse; you'd hardly be here."  
  
"You still plan on me not being around, Tegan," he argued, leaning   
forward. "It is the exact opposite of what I plan."  
  
"Marriage isn't simply a merging of families and fortunes, you know,"   
she shot back, her accent growing stronger. "It's more than"  
  
"It's more than living together. It's a sharing of responsibilities,   
possessions" he nodded his head, his visage getting more   
earnest. "It's rather like the TARDIS, I suppose."  
  
"It's so far removed from the arrangement on the TARDIS, Docthat I   
don't think you'd recognize it. I don't know what you Gallifreyans   
do, but I can guarantee it's nothing like that."  
  
"We were rather able to live together relatively happy on the TARDIS."  
  
Tegan shook her head viciously. "No, you don't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand," he urged, crossing his arms over his   
chest. "Explain it to me."  
  
She moaned and he swore he could see tears in her eyes. "Doctor  
marriage isn't just for the legal and financial or any such   
nonsense. I would rather just remain as we are and deal with the   
circumstances rather than live without" she stopped, sensing her   
agitation was sending her over the edge in the argument. "I mean"  
  
"Conjugal relations," he muttered nearly under his breath.  
  
"It's not just sex," she rocketed back harshly. "And I wouldn't   
suggest that that would have to be part of the marriage either. But   
you would have to understand if I get extremely moody" Her shoulders   
heaved in a sigh. "If you really want to know"  
  
"Would I have asked if I didn't?"  
  
Her anger made her meet his gaze head-on. "This isn't going to work.   
I knew it wasn't going to work."  
  
"Why won't it? Hmm? I'm quite content to stay with you. I'm quite   
content to help you raise your children. I've grounded the TARDIS.   
I'm in the process of getting a position to help with the finances.   
The one who seems to want this not to work is you."  
  
"I can't live without love all my life, Doctor," she growled,   
immediately angry at herself for voicing what she feared. She   
continued nonetheless. "You love my children, Doctor. I've seen it   
in your face. I know you do. I know you'll be a wonderful father to   
them, but"  
  
"I asked you before to describe love, Tegan," he pressed calmly,   
gently. "And you did. We defined it. I have to have it defined,   
Tegan. Gallifrey doesn't use, understand or even have a phrase for   
love. But as you describe it" he blushed slightly and waved his   
hand in the air as if to force the words from his throat. "It   
appears I already do love you."  
  
Tegan caught her breath and gave him a disbelieving look. "Doc  
Doctor, there are far too many different types of love. What you   
feel for me is not that that a man does for a woman he wants for his   
wife."  
  
"Back to that, are we?" he joked. "Tegan, you have sex on the brain."  
  
"I'm human," she spat out. "I'm sorry. I happen to like sex. A   
great deal. Frankly, I've missed it since Tom passed. And I know   
that I could live with you for the rest of my life, but I'd probably   
be urged to break my vows once or twice. And I, personally, don't   
want to have to face up to that short coming in myself. Please.   
Let's just let it go as this, please. As we are. It's better all   
around"  
  
"Is it, I wonder," he replied.   
  
She nodded, sensing an end to their exchange. She turned to grab the   
dishes. "Then you don't have to do more than you want; we can both   
give to the children. We'll be quite happy. I'm quite content now.   
Please, let's not discuss this any more. I've got to finish dinner   
and talk with Amy"  
  
"May I?" he asked.   
  
With her back turned to him, she didn't see the sadness that entered   
his gaze as he watched her. He lowered his eyes and then slowly   
raised his sight back to her. There was a tenderness of   
understanding that she wouldn't have seen before in his stance, in   
his mannerism. When she turned, he schooled his expression into   
neutrality. "I've gotten rather good at giving your children   
comfort."  
  
"I've noticed. You hold both of them rather freely," she   
admitted. "All right. But she has to understand what she said was   
wrong."  
  
He nodded and walked to the door of the kitchen, glancing back at her   
with fondness. "We'll be back momentarily for supper."  
  
Tegan nodded and when he left, she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
**

Michael was saying something, but the sound was caught in the swell   
around them. They were in a crowd of twelve seven and eight year old   
girls and even the Doctor couldn't hear his own thoughts. The Doctor   
glanced down at Michael and reached down to pick the boy up as they   
passed Tegan and Jenna helping the children get their skates. With a   
sigh, he gathered up the child and walked off to the chairs near the   
rink.  
  
"Rather hairy over there," he commented to Michael as he set the   
child down on the ground.   
  
"I want to skate," Michael complained loudly and tugged on the   
Doctor's trouser leg. The Time Lord gave the child a thoughtful look   
and hefted the lad to join him on the seat.   
  
"I do as well, Michael, but let's wait until the girls get their   
skates, shall we? Let your sister and her friends get out on the   
rink and then we'll get our skates, all right?" The Doctor hoped it   
was an offer the boy couldn't refuse. Out of all the enemies he had   
faced in the Universe and all of the hopeless situations he had   
endured, the prospect of joining a bunch of young girls as they took   
to the rink was a bit worrisome to him.   
  
Michael frowned and turned to sit down. The Doctor agreed with the   
sentiment and rubbed gently at the boy's back. Tegan was helping the   
girls get their skates on as she struggled with her own. He had   
warned her to be very careful and stay on the outside of the rink or   
the inside. She couldn't afford to fall with her newly healed   
bones. He watched the proceedings as he comforted the distraught boy   
beside him.   
  
His eyes centered on Tegan as she tightly laced up her own skate boot   
and she laughed at something one of the girls said. Jenna helped her   
to rise and together they entered the rink at the head of the gaggle   
of girls.   
  
The Doctor didn't hear when Michael first tried to get his attention,   
but felt the boy pull on his sleeve. When he glanced down at him,   
Michael started talking again. "Daddy? Can we get our skates now?"  
  
"Hmm?" the Doctor asked, scarcely believing his ears.  
  
"Our skates, Daddy," Michael pressed again. "I want to skate too."  
  
The Doctor knew he was gaping at the child. He felt himself agree   
and allowed Michael to lead him by the hand back to the skate   
rental. He barely felt his legs move. He was in shock; he knew it.   
Michael had called him 'Daddy'; had called him his father. There was   
warmth that threatened to overheat him and throw his balance to the   
wind. As he gathered the two pairs of boots from the purveyor, he   
made a decision.   
  
**  
  
He tapped Jenna on the shoulder and drew her off, hopefully not   
alerting Tegan to the change. And then, with Michael gleefully under   
Jenna's supervision, he skated into the middle of the rink and joined   
Tegan. She was at the center of a whip and he caught her just as the   
others released and sped off into the perimeter of the rink.  
  
"Easy, Tegan," he admonished, stopping her from falling to the   
ground. "You're letting your feet get away from you."  
  
She laughed and glanced up at him. "Michael?"  
  
"With Jenna. I thought I would join you for a minute or two," he   
responded, smiling widely.   
  
"I didn't know you knew how to skate."  
  
"Well, I'm not very good at it, but will improve with time," he   
called as he slipped his arm around her waist to keep her upright as   
three girls in a chain rocketed by them. "And I know just how I   
shall get the practice."  
  
"You're going to bring the children here every weekend," she joked   
quietly.  
  
"No, actually, I had thought of something else," he smiled and   
tightened his arm. Before she could say anything, he led her as one   
would in pair ice skating. She glanced up at him with humor.  
  
"I'll bite, then," she said.  
  
"I'll take you to the Continent," he said, staring ahead as they   
skated the length of the rink. "Careful of your leg on the turn,   
Tegan."  
  
"The Continent?" she asked, quietly. "You must be joking," she   
pressed. "Doc, I just started back to work. And why, on Earth,   
would you want to go there"  
  
"Ice skating," he responded quickly. "And other cold weather sports."  
  
"But why? And how would I get Amy out of school? And MichaelI   
would have to get him a passport," she continued. "Doctor, you have   
lost your sanity. Was it the girls?" she laughed.  
  
He smiled as the lights dimmed. "No. I do believe it was your son   
that tilted me over the edge of sanity, Tegan. And I'll be calling   
your parents when we get home, after the party. If they can't watch   
Amy and Michael, then I shall ask Jenna and or Mary if they can. I   
would like to take you to Europe, alone."  
  
She shook her head, laughing. "Doctor"  
  
"We'll take the TARDIS. Same time era; we won't have a problem with   
the coordinates. That way I can get you back the same weekend we   
leave."  
  
"No, we won't," she said, her voice harsh. "No."  
  
"Well thenyou shall have to quit your job," he pushed. At her   
reluctance and her trial to pull away from him, he continued: "I   
start with UNIT in three weeks, Tegan. We could go then, and be back   
before I start."  
  
"I can't quit my job," she said, quietly as they passed Amy and one   
of her friends. "Doc-"  
  
"You don't like your job, Tegan. We could try and find you a better   
one," he stressed. "And I think that you and I need to spend a   
little time together, alone."  
  
Tegan glanced up at her friend. His eyes were steadily staring in   
front of them, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand held her   
elbow. She could feel his steady breath rising and falling in his   
chest even as they moved quickly around the rink. "Why? I mean it   
would be wonderful to have a new job, but"  
  
"Michael called me Daddy," he stated quietly and tightened his hand   
on her elbow.   
  
She frowned and glanced back up at him and he was looking down at her   
with gentle eyes. And for the first time since she had known him,   
she knew that argument was out of the question.   
  
**  
  
The Doctor opened the door to the loft and let Tegan inside before   
him. "Ivan was more than happy to let us have the flat for a   
fortnight," he explained.   
  
Tegan shrugged off her coat and laid it on the back of the chair in   
the main room. She sighed and smiled. It was a beautiful small flat   
in the mountains with panoramic views of snow, rocks and the small   
town. It was a wonderful place to be for a snow interlude. "It is   
beautiful," she responded. "Absolutely beautiful. Do I want to know   
how you knew somebody who had the keys to this place? I'll want to   
know why you never brought us here before now"  
  
"Yes, well" he replied, following her into the room and slipping his   
hands into his pockets. "Ivan is the great-great-great grandson of   
an old friend of mine. I did rather have to call in a few favors.   
It wasn't something I had the presence of mind to do before now."  
  
Tegan gave a half-hearted nod and walked into the kitchen. She   
opened the refrigerator door and gave a gasp. "Doctorthere's enough   
food in here to"  
  
"Last a week, yes. Ivan's wife left the food here for us yesterday,"   
he said quietly, leaning up against the doorjam. Tegan gave a sigh   
and closed the door. Then she turned and retreated to the main   
room.   
  
"Well, go on" he urged as he saw that she was fighting the want to   
run up the stairs. She gave him a cheeky smile and climbed the   
steps. Halfway up the stairs, she stopped and looked down at him.   
  
"And now that we're here, you told me you would tell me why we left   
my children with my parents," she called and continued to walk up the   
steps. As she entered the upper room, she heard his footfalls on the   
steps. Before he could begin his explanation, she found the large   
bed up against the far wall. The room itself was done in greens and   
whites, giving it a very earthy, cool feeling. There were gauzy type   
curtains and a heavy silk duvet on the bed.  
  
She turned and stared at him. "Doc?"  
  
"Does it suit you?" he asked.   
  
"Well, yes"  
  
"I saw something like this in those decorating magazines you have,"   
he said quietly. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"But why?" she said, glancing at him slyly.   
  
He shrugged and moved to the front window, holding aside the curtain   
in his hand. "I told you my reason at Amy's party, really."  
  
"You told me," Tegan said as she sat on the bed and traced the   
quilted patterns on the duvet. "You told me that Michael had called   
you Daddy. And then you balked no argument and convinced me to quit   
my job."  
  
"You have to admit it didn't take a tremendous amount of convincing,   
Tegan," he stressed. "We'll find you a better job." He sighed, put   
out and looked out the window. "I think you want me to be as frank   
as you usually are, don't you?"  
  
"No," she responded. "I simply want to know what's going on inside   
that head of yours. I came here without an argument because you were   
so"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Earnest," she stated strongly. "You sincerely wanted me here   
without Michael or Amy."  
  
"Well," he sighed, slipping his hands back into his pockets and   
turning to her. Then he calmly walked back across the room and stood   
at the foot of the bed. "Empirically: I have your children calling   
me Daddy and I've told you I'm staying with you. It's a rather   
simple equation. The only missing part of it is"  
  
She waited and stared at him. After a few moments, she leaned   
forward a little. "Doc? What is the missing part?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?" she asked quietly, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, well" he said, breathlessly. "If I'm a father figure to your   
children and you're the mother of them and we live togetherthe   
missing leg of the triangle is, by rightsthat which extends between   
you and I."  
  
"Doc, we talked about this," she began. "We're going to stay as we   
were"  
  
He sat down on the bench by the foot of the bed. "And you would feel   
comfortable dating others, Tegan? With me living in the home with   
you? How would your children react if you were to have a love   
affair"  
  
"And it wasn't you?" Tegan felt the words stumble out of her mouth,   
hesitant.   
  
"Well, yes" he muttered. "It would be very awkward, Tegan."  
  
Tegan met his gaze and leaned forward, staring at him. Suddenly, she   
burst into peels of laughter. "You're serious? You can't be   
serious. Oh, Doc"  
  
He straightened his shoulders and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm always   
serious, Tegan. And I have put a bit of thought into this. Before   
you arguelet me present my argument.over dinner?"  
  
"Now I know you're serious," she commented. She met his eyes and   
then slowly nodded. "All right. Dinner. After all, I did just   
travel across a continent with you"  
  
**  
  
"Here?"   
  
The Doctor nodded. He had moved the short coffee type table over in   
front of the picture window in the living room. He had attempted to   
make the room somewhat romantic, she thought with a smile. He had   
made off with someone's bedclothes and had draped it across the table   
top. There was a candelabra with three lit candles, a small offering   
of fruits and bread, and a little bit of meat and something of a   
dessert tray. Two glasses of red wine sat by two petite plates. He   
had apparently he had spent his time while she was unpacking the   
suitcases reading romance novels, she thought.  
  
"Well" he commented quietly, coming to stand directly behind   
her. "I thought"  
  
She turned to him and saw that his eyes were hooded, hidden. "Yes?"  
  
"I thought a private, quiet dinner" he began. Then he cleared his   
throat and slid his hands into his pockets. "Yes, wellTegan, the   
wine is to be served at a certain temperature and if we stand here   
and just stare at it, I rather think we'll lose the purpose for"  
  
His voice drifted off as her hands came up to lie against his   
chest. "Doctorit was a great thought. Really. And the dinner is   
going to be delicious, but you do know that this is a useless   
gesture.the candlesthe wineyou hate wine."  
  
"I don't hate it; I just can't stomach it well in this incarnation.   
Now my third on the other hand" he began, after clearing his   
throat. "Nonsense, Tegan. No gesture is useless."   
  
She ran her hands up to his shoulders, feeling the slender planes of   
his chest as she did. Then quickly, she leaned in and pressed a   
warm, friendly kiss just shy of his lips. Equally as quickly, she   
drew back and gave him a look with raised eyebrows. He had his eyes   
closed and she found the expression on his face to be a mixture of   
shock and disbelief. "Oh, Doc" she said, her voice low. "You see  
what I just did wassomething that would be expected ifif we   
were Yes, yes. I do think the gesture is useless. Romance"  
  
"should be given its chance," he muttered, opening his eyes. "Do   
that again, Tegan."  
  
"Docyou don't think of me"  
  
"You don't know how I think of you," he responded truthfully. "I'm   
not quite sure how I think of you; how could you possibly have it   
figured out, Tegan? Hmm? Now, please" she felt his hands tug at   
her waist as they suddenly came out of his pockets. "Do that again."  
  
She sighed and leaned in, her eyes wide, trying to meet his gaze, to   
make him realize that this was a mistake. With sudden clarity of   
thought, she whispered: "You don't understand, this way it's either   
all or nothing"  
  
His blue eyes were so close to hers that she could see the flecks of   
gold in their depths. "I gamble, Tegan. And the odds for what you   
talk aboutare very acceptable."  
  
With a small smile that told him how crazy she thought he was, she   
pressed another kiss against his chin and a gentle one against his   
lips. When she drew back this time, his hands stopped her from going   
far. "Doc" she whispered. "There's nothingit's not"  
  
"Hush," he urged, tenderly and then he leaned in himself.  
  
**  
"And this is something.that you did withTom?" he asked, hesitantly.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"It's veryinteresting."  
  
"And appetizing."  
  
"I've never done this quite like this" he muttered.   
  
"There's always a first time, Doc," she said breathlessly and glanced   
at her friend. "Fruit?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. They were both leaning back against the   
couch. The candles had burned down, leaving a trail of wax on the   
table. The Doctor had found, with a show of amusement, that the   
lights worked on a dimmer. Between them, they had killed the better   
part of the bottle of wine. He put down the glass of wine and   
stretched out his leg under the table. She turned and fed him a   
grape while he relaxed against the cushions.  
  
"I suppose this is what's considered romantic," he sighed. "It's   
quite relaxing." With a smile, he reached over and snagged a piece of   
fudge and gently eased it to her lips. "I don't quite see how this   
is considered" he swallowed.  
  
"Erotic?" she supplied.  
  
"You're enjoying teasing me, Tegan," he warned. "But yesI don't   
see"  
  
"And that's why I still say this isn't going to work," she said as   
she held his hand from her lips. Then with a mischievous glint in   
her eyes, she pulled his hand toward her, and took the piece of fudge   
and the tips of his fingers in her mouth. She kept his gaze speared   
with hers as she calmly ate the piece of chocolate and licked his   
fingers. He could only hold her gaze so long before his eyes fell to   
stare at her lips. Impishly, she pressed a kiss to the tips and let   
him draw his fingers back into a fist. Then it dropped soundlessly   
to his lap.  
  
She licked her lips and nodded. "You see, Doc? All it takes is a   
little imagination."  
  
"And you've imagined it before," he voiced hoarsely.   
  
"I didn't have to," she said, turning around for her wine glass. "It   
required no imagination with Tomhe was always very"  
  
"Yes, well" the Doctor interrupted and Tegan couldn't tell if he was   
upset that she was talking about Tom in that manner or that she was   
talking about sex in general. She could tell he was upset by the way   
he sighed heavily, bit his lip and tore his gaze away from hers.   
After a moment during which he fingered the rim of his wine glass, he   
quietly stated," I meant: imagined it with me."  
  
"Hell's teeth, Doc," she spat, snatching her hand back from her wine   
glass. He turned, leaning on his elbow to look at her.   
  
"Well, Tegan?" he urged. His eyes were intense.  
  
"Rather egotistical, aren't you?" She responded, drawing her hands   
back into her lap. Then she rose and walked off towards the   
kitchen. He stayed where he was and remained attentive. Tegan   
reappeared with the bottle of wine and a sour expression, she   
supposed, because his eyebrows arched over his eyes in his classic:   
who me pose. "Cripes, Doc, just becauseI was young and you are not   
hard to look at and we were friends doesn't automatically mean I was   
trying to get into your pantswe could barely talk without arguing   
for almost a year."  
  
He hummed quietly and continued to stare at her.   
  
"You manipulated me all the time. You got us lost more than you   
found us," she continued, filling the glasses with a hand that   
shook. "You always avoided conversation with me when you could.   
Even when we were alone, just you and I" She sighed and shook her   
head. "You're a Time Lord. You made it quite clear that on some   
planets you're considered a deity. And you let me know that in no   
uncertain, non-verbal ways that you were exactly that. If" She put   
down the bottle and speared him with an anger driven, upset   
stare. "And that is a rather large if, Doctor. If I had been   
attracted to you, I knew that it wouldn't go anywhere. We're   
friends. Good, close, JUST friends."  
  
  
"I think you're trying to convince yourself more than me," he said   
with a tinge of haughtiness and looked down at his hands. "So you   
say the truth is: you never were attracted to me like that."  
  
"Platonic love; that's all, Doc. And thisthis conversation is   
leading nowhere and is doing us no good. Thisit isn't going to   
work. We'll just exist as we are, all right?"  
  
"As we areof course" he breathed and looked away from her. She   
gave a short nod and returned to the kitchen to replace the wine and   
when she came out, the Doctor was standing by the window. In the   
dim, with his hand extended and his head bowed, he resembled a   
brooding Victorian hero rather than her friend.   
  
"I thinkI'll go to bed" she whispered. "I'll take the couch if you   
like" Suddenly the vehement argument she had just had seemed like   
the end of the world.   
  
"I did rather ask for this loft with sharing the bed in mind, Tegan."  
  
There was something to his voice that made her start. She couldn't   
quite define the difference. His voice was quiet, as usual, and with   
a tinge of bass to his consonants. But it was hoarse with true   
feeling. Maybe that was the difference. "Docyou're playing at"  
  
"Being human? Hmm?" he responded. She felt a shiver work up her back   
and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. He still stared out   
the window at the snow outside. "Am I playing at being human? I   
hadn't quite thought that was the case."  
  
She shook her head. "No," she stated, still quietly. "No, you're   
playing at being a husband, Doc. But there's no manual or"  
  
"What is there to know, hmm?" he cut in.   
  
"A sight more than you thinkDoc, men don't marry simply because they   
want to be the father of children. I won't ever take them away from   
youfrom what you want them to mean to you. I promise. But"  
  
"Us?" His voice grew in volume as his face turned toward her. He   
blinked and then centered a stare on her. "All or nothing you said,   
Tegan. All being, I had thought, you and the children, the life  
everything. Nothing being that I was to have none of that. I don't   
believe I have completely lost that challenge."  
  
"I wouldn't deny you coming back, Doc. And they would be glad to see   
you regardless. Amy and Michael"  
  
"Love me. I know. And I do care a great deal about them as well. I   
care about them as if they were my own, I suppose, if you want me to   
define it in some shape or form. But you, Tegan" he sighed and   
returned his gaze out the window. "You are missing something   
important. You feel we could stay as we are. And you would possibly   
look for a relationship with someone elsewhere as is your   
prerogative. I would want that for you. But" he sighed and rubbed   
his knuckle against his lip for a moment. "What you are missing is   
that seeing you with someone like thataffect me. And whereas   
I do believe that a far amount of hurt in life occurs and that we   
must shoulder our share, I know that it will affect what goes on   
between us, Tegan. That will harm a friendship that means a great   
deal to me and will harm the children."  
  
She frowned and squinted at him. Before she could say anything, he   
continued.  
  
"You also miss the fact that I do care, Tegan. And not only for your   
children."  
  
Tegan neared him and sat on the chair arm and faced the window as   
well. His words were affecting her. "Don't manipulate me, Doc."  
  
He sighed and turned from the window completely. His hands found   
their customary place in his pockets and he rocked forward. "I'm   
not. Be truthful, Tegan. Have you ever entertained the idea of you   
and me?"  
  
"Answer it first," she retorted.   
  
"I don't entirely know what it all entails, Tegan. But I suppose the   
very fact that I'm standing here, a continent and two months   
separated from the TARDIS , means yes. I've thought about what it   
means to share a bed, a life with you. And I'm quite open to it.   
Now," he took a deep breath. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"You know I have. And you probably know when," she admitted with a   
sigh. "I loved you at one point." With a bitter type laugh, she   
nodded. "Oh, I suppose, my lad, that it had to be love. What else   
would have kept me there with you through all of that?"  
  
"Could you love me now?" he asked earnestly, tightly, yet tenderly.  
  
"I still do," she whispered in return.   
  
Some of his agitation bled from him. "Then why the argument, Tegan?   
Surely"  
  
"Fear. I've always been afraid of you as much as I cared about you,   
you know," she replied hastily, looking away from him. "Rabbitsyou   
were some alien masquerading as a manI couldn't even handle a   
relationship with boyshow could I have handled a relationship with   
you?"  
  
"Hmm," he breathed. "Tegan. There's no reason to be-"  
  
"If you say 'brave heart, Tegan', I swear I'll bung you in the nose.   
It's a bloody awful encouragement," she bit out. "Hell's Teeth, Doc.   
There's everything to be afraid of now. You're a close friend. You   
care about my children. It's incredibly awfully complex and if I   
were to let you in" she took a deep breath and shook her   
head. "HellI'll just plow ahead. If I let you in that close and   
you leave or hurt me"  
  
"When did I ever hurt you?" he asked, suddenly exasperated.  
  
"You can hurt me more than you could ever guess," she rumbled. "When   
you decide that this isn't for you and leave. When the rest of the   
universe pulls at you and you gallop off in that TARDIS of yours, and   
you don't come back again, it will hurt."  
  
"Tegan-"  
  
"And the last thing I want you to do is have to make a decision   
between me and traveling, Doc. I know I'll lose and it will," she   
emphasized the word as she turned to him again. "It will hurt."  
  
He sighed, his head tilted to the side and his eyes gentle. "Tegan."  
  
She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, but it was more for   
protection than in anger. After a minute, she felt his hand on her   
elbow and raised her eyes to look at him. "Don't be afraid of me,   
please?" With raised eyebrows, he reached forward to slip his other   
arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I don't know whether to cry or laugh about all of this," she   
confided. "But right now, I really want to go to bed. I'm   
exhausted. Arguing with you was never a restful past-time."  
  
"Yes, wellyou're wine intake most probably added to your mental   
fatigue. It's still early yet, but I think a good night sleep is a   
good idea for the both of us. Shall I take-"  
  
"No," she sighed and reached up to hold the hand on her   
shoulder. "No, Doc. Come upstairs. We've slept in the same bed   
before and if there is a sliver of possibility that this does work,   
we'll be sharing again. I just simply want to sleep."  
  
He nodded and glanced at the foodstuffs on the table. With a shrug,   
he slid his arm further around her, cupping her waist and reached out   
to turn off the lights.   
  
**  
  
It was the night, she decided later, and the fact that she was   
sleeping next to a body again that made her sleep restful. But when   
she awoke sometime in the early morning hours, she was unable to go   
back to sleep. A part of her mind listened for her children while   
quite another part of her brain knew that they were with their   
grandparents. She was, she supposed, just like her younger self in   
some respects. A part of her heart skipped a beat when she   
remembered that it was not Tom but the Doctor who slept next to her,   
whose hand was on her hip. The young stewardess whom had traveled   
with the Time Lord was incredibly awed that he was indeed showing an   
attraction, strong affection, or just plain protectiveness about   
her.   
  
But the older woman that she had become knew that there was no such   
thing as a happy ending or fairy tales.   
  
Turning, she faced him, staring at him across the pillows. His eyes   
were closed and his fine hair lay across his forehead. In deference   
to, she supposed, equal measures of his shyness and her want to   
sleep, he was dressed in trousers and a shirt. She rubbed her cheek   
on the pillow and was surprised to hear his voice, somewhat husky and   
warm in the dark. "It's only four, Tegan."  
  
She reached out to touch his lips. "You once said I was reckless   
beyond what was safe, didn't you?" she asked in return.   
  
"Once, yes. That's changed, however. You really should get some   
more sleep," he pressured, his eyes still closed.   
  
With a sigh, she moved the tips of her fingers down to his   
chin. "Would it be wrong for me to want to be that impressionable   
young woman again? Could I be?"  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced at her. "One can never go backward,   
Tegan."  
  
She moved to him, on her elbows and pressed a kiss against his   
lips. "I want to forget everything," she said quietly. "And just be   
who I was when I traveled with you. Just until sunrise"  
  
He sighed and his breath brushed her lips. Then, slowly his hand lay   
on her shoulder. "You want us to argue, then, unceasingly and   
unerringly until the rooster crows?"  
  
"No" she pressed another kiss to his cheek, under his right eye. "I   
want to just"  
  
"Love me? Without the complications?" he asked and suddenly she   
wondered why she doubted that he was knowledgeable about humans and   
interactions. "Well besides the complications that naturally evolve   
out of love, sex and all the fun things your mother taught you about?"  
  
"Tranax Seven," she breathed. "Did you know I wanted you to hold me   
there? A silly girl's dream."  
  
"I probably would have," he conceded.   
  
"Do you like sex?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"The few times I've tried it; it was a pleasurable enough   
experience. It's the build up to it that can be horrendously tedious   
and that time can often be spent doing other things. There is also   
the fact that Gallifreyans don't naturally reproduce and the purpose   
of sex, no matter how pleasurable, is ultimately for the production   
of offspring. It seemsa pleasurable, useless exercise."  
  
"And if I asked you to make love with me?" she asked, her voice   
sounding dreamy even to her ears.  
  
He blew out a breath and shifted his arms as she came to lean on his   
chest. She smiled as he cleared his throat and tried to speak.   
Tegan stopped him with a smile, a clucked tongue and a teasing kiss   
to his lips. "I'd make sure the buildup wasn't tedious for you. The   
useless part I can't change"  
  
The Doctor chuckled and moved his hand up to her hair. "Are you   
sure?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm a fool, but I want to know if it could work. I   
want toknow you like that."  
  
He pulled her down to kiss her nose and then her brow. "Nothing   
works in a vacuum, Tegan," he whispered tenderly. "Anything and   
everything can work if enough effort is given to it. And it will   
change everythingit'll be something we can't erase or change or   
regret. I don't live my life with regrets, just like you." His   
thumb rubbed at her lip. She smiled gently at the sound of his voice   
as he continued to breathe his response. "I would rather like to  
physically show my affectionsyes."  
  
She laughed her voice husky. "You can't even say it."  
  
"Yes, well" he drew her down for another kiss. "The answer,   
regardless, is yes."  
  
With a wider smile, she edged up to rub her nose with his. She could   
feel desire thrumming in his kiss and the way his hand trembled in   
her hair. As she led his hands from her hair down her body and their   
kisses grew in intensity, she began to imagine the walls around them   
were the stark white of the TARDIS and that there was that white   
noise humming in the air around them. But his whisper stopped her   
thoughts. "No, Tegan," he urged, in between their kisses. "Here.   
Now. Not the past."  
  
And she found that it didn't matter where or when they were; she was   
swept away and in his arms.  
  
**  
  
When the morning light penetrated the room, Tegan found her head on   
his chest and his hands playing with her curls. The double beat of   
his hearts was like an excited, weird clock, but it lulled her.   
  
"It wasn't tedious," he joked, quietly.  
  
"That's right," she responded, tiredly, dreamily. "That's your way:   
backhanded compliment. It was wonderful."  
  
She could feel him nod. "Human have rather taken physical love to an   
art, Tegan. And you are forever the artist."  
  
With a sigh, she lifted her head and turned more on her stomach to   
look at him. She put her chin on his chest. The chill from his body   
made her think of a beautiful icicle being used for illicit erotic   
play. With his patented sigh, he lifted raised his head with an arm   
under it and gave her a boyish, playful smile. She sighed as well,   
contented. "I do love you. But it's so different from how it was"  
  
"It's a different animal when you evolve out of infatuation and into   
deep-set affection, Tegan," he agreed.   
  
"Hothe expert of human relations," she laughed. Then she sobered,   
tender. "Have we made a mess of it?"  
  
"No," he reassured. "I'm no more likely to run now than before. In   
fact, if you tease me even remotely as you did last evening" he   
muttered, good-naturedly, an embarrassed pink forming about his   
cheeks. "I would never hurt you if I could avoid it, Tegan."  
  
She gave him a smile and had a film of tears in her eyes. "I haven't   
been this close to someone since Tom and it's you. I'm scared."  
  
"Tegan-"  
  
"Just a little," she replied.   
  
He rubbed his knuckles against her cheek. "I care a great deal about   
you, Tegan Jovanka Jones. Don't fear it, please. I'm shaking in my   
cricket boots enough as is, thank you."  
  
"Sogo with it?" she whispered. "With this?"  
  
His blue eyes twinkled as he nodded. "I think this will prove to be   
quite interesting."   
  
**

Tegan laughed heartily as Michael launched himself at the Doctor as   
he came off the exit ramp of the plane. Before Tegan had finished   
hugging her daughter, both children were rambling on and on about   
their week away from her and the Doctor.   
  
"I got a 90 percent on my maths," Amy proudly responded to the Doctor   
as he bent down to embrace her. She flung herself into his arms with   
an enthusiasm that Tegan appreciated.   
  
"Momma?!" Michael demanded as she picked him up. "Did you miss us?"  
  
"Of course I did," Tegan reassured, with mock severity. "With all   
my heart. I'll always miss you when I'm apart from you."  
  
Amy frowned at the Doctor as he released her from his arms and stood,   
reaching down with his free hand to take hers. "Did you miss us?"  
  
"Of course," he said, seriously. "Did you miss us?"  
  
Michael nodded vigorously and Tegan suppressed a laugh as her parents   
nodded along with the lad. Sam leaned close to her daughter and   
added: "Loudly and daily."  
  
The Doctor glanced down at Amy as she pulled on his arm. "I don't   
like the stories that Granddad tells as much as I like yours."  
  
He lifted his eyebrows and looked to Dean who offered to take his   
carry-on. Tegan's father shrugged with humor. "Apparently," the man   
offered, "I don't have the mind for fantasy that you do."  
  
Tegan barely suppressed the snort of disbelief that rumbled through   
her chest at her father's confidence. They had no time to discuss   
anything else as both Michael and Amy launched into stories about   
each other, the grandparents and Bear. The Doctor's content look as   
he met Tegan's eyes with a smile was enough to make her relax   
completely and accept what they had been talking about for the past   
week.  
  
He was happy.  
  
**  
Three months later  
**  
  
"You have to go with Mrs. Myers, Michael," Tegan stated, quietly.   
Amy reached for the toast as the Doctor walked into the kitchen   
adjusting his tie. With a sigh, Tegan rose from the table to tighten   
his knot. "I have to go with the Doctor to a meeting," she replied   
to her son's pout. The Doctor lifted his chin to allow her to fuss   
with his clothing.   
  
"Problems?" the Doctor asked as he retreated to the cupboard for a   
cup of coffee.   
  
Tegan raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight shake of her head. Amy   
frowned over her oatmeal and stared at her mother. "But it's   
Saturday," she said plainly. Tegan nodded as she sipped from her   
cup.   
  
"Yes, but the Doctor has a meeting with an old friend and they asked   
me to come along," Tegan replied. She glanced over at the Doctor and   
nodded to Michael. "Could you get him a little jam for his toast?   
I've got to go find my beige heels."  
  
He nodded and turned to the refrigerator. Tegan jogged through the   
apartment to the bedroom. By the time she had the shoes and matching   
pocketbook, she heard Amy demanding of the Doctor: "Was Momma sick   
last night?"  
  
The Doctor frowned as Tegan came around the corner and back into the   
room. "No, I wasn't sick last night, Amy? Why? Michael, drink your   
milk."  
  
The Time Lord continued to add the jam to the toast as Amy ate   
another mouthful of oatmeal. After she had downed it with orange   
juice, Amy continued: "But you were moaning last night, Momma."  
  
Tegan took at deep breath and blew it out as the Doctor nearly choked   
on his own voice. He turned and put the plate down in front of   
Michael. "Your mother had a nightmare last night," he stumbled   
through the explanation with a hard swallow.   
  
She decided to add her agreement to him. "Yes, it was horrible."  
  
"Is that why you were calling for the Doctor, Momma?" Amy asked.   
  
This time it was Tegan who nearly choked on her coffee. "Yes, wellI   
needed some encouragement, Amy. Now, run and grab your satchel; Mrs.   
Myers will be here in five minutes. Michael, you can take your toast   
with you. Bear can go too."  
  
Michael cheered as he jumped down from the chair and reached out to   
drag Bear through the kitchen and into the living room. The Doctor   
hummed and sat down at the table with an aura of defeat. "Teganwe   
need a larger place to live."  
  
She nervously laughed and shook her head.   
  
"Or we should move the bed," he stated as Michael came back around   
the corner.  
  
"Daddy? Can you tie my laces?" the boy demanded. The Doctor looked   
down at the untied shoes on his feet and nodded, patting his lap.   
Within seconds, and just after the Doctor put down his coffee mug,   
the boy clambered up on his lap and put his feet against the edge of   
the table.   
  
"The longer lace lies like this, Mikeand then you take this one   
under and loop it through," the Doctor muttered as he showed the boy   
how to tie his shoes. Tegan began to clean up the plates as Amy   
trotted into the kitchen with her satchel filled to bursting.   
  
"Is that my old uniform, I see?" Tegan asked as she began to run the   
water.   
  
"May I take it, please?" Amy begged. "Miranda loves to dress-up and   
we need some new dresses, Momma."  
  
Tegan smiled and nodded. "It's only collecting dust in the closet.   
But ask before you go into our bedroom again, Amy. There's two pairs   
of black shoes in the bottom of my closetdo you need shoes as well?"  
  
Her daughter giggled and bounced off to the bedroom as a knock   
sounded at the door. The Doctor patted Michael on the hip and put   
him down on the floor as he opened it to allow in Miranda, Henry and   
Mrs. Myers into the apartment.   
  
"Good morning," the Doctor greeted the young woman.   
  
"Good morning, Doctor," Miriam Myers replied happily. "I see you   
have the tikes ready to go."  
  
"Michael has been looking forward to it," the Doctor stated with a   
smile. Tegan joined him, wiping her hands on the towel she held.   
From the back bedroom the sound of girl's squealing was heard.   
  
"I think Miranda and Amy have found the shoes in our closet," she   
confided. "Thank you for watching them for the day, Miriam."  
  
"It keeps them all busy," she responded and then turned to call for   
everyone. As the children piled towards the door, the Doctor and   
Tegan both received kisses and hugs. "We'll see you at five?"  
  
Tegan nodded and let the children run out the door. She smiled and   
hugged her friend as they shut the door. Then she turned and shook   
her head. "Docyou're still blushing."  
  
"Yes, wellI've never had the pleasure of having others hear when I'm   
having" he swallowed and grimaced. "Yes, while we're involved,   
Tegan."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow. "I suppose you'll want me to be quiet?"  
  
His blush deepened and he glanced at the table, immediately beginning   
to help clear the plates. "We have to meet the Brigadier and Doris   
in an hour, Tegan. We really should get on the road soon."  
  
Tegan laughed and joined him at the sink to pat his chest   
lovingly. "It's okay to say you enjoyed it, Doc."  
  
"You know I enjoyed it," he cleared his throat and adjusted his   
tie. "Are you through teasing me, Tegan?" he pleaded, his eyes   
widening. "I really do think we should get on the road."  
  
She mercifully gave a smile and looped her arm through his and walked   
away from the sink full of dishes.  
  
**  
  
The Doctor beamed widely as he ushered Tegan into the TARDIS. It had   
been three months since he had been back to his ship and she had been   
very forthright about saying she wanted him to spend some time at his   
old home. The night before, after their love making, she had rested   
in his arms and told him in quiet tones that they should go to the   
TARDIS occasionally. He hadn't needed the contentment of post coital   
cuddling to agree.  
  
"Other men have hobbies," she had said, brushing his hair back from   
his forehead. "Maybe you can play about and make all those repairs   
you've complained about for years."  
  
"I don't complain," he had answered indignantly, tightening his arms   
on her. "I state factstrongly."  
  
"Um hmm," she muttered, cuddling to him. "I love you for your   
statements, you know. Will you sleep tonight?"  
  
He had kissed her tenderly and shook his head. "No, but I'll stay."  
  
But that had been the night before and his calm had been replaced by   
enthusiasm.  
  
"I made a list"  
  
"During lunchI saw. The Brigadier thought you were insanehow many   
napkins long was it?" she joked. "What was it of?"  
  
"Jobs that should be done about the TARDIS. Things that I put off   
for years and now that I have the time, they should be done. You   
know how it is, Tegan. When you're a Time Lord, you put off a few   
things for a year and suddenly it's hundreds of years later. I   
suppose I might actually be able to complete the block transfer   
computations to fix the chameleon circuit. And then there's the   
internal configurationnothing's been right since we burnt up a   
quarter of the architecture when I regenerated. I'm sure I could   
find lots of other thingsI could have a brand new TARDIS when I'm   
finished" he rambled on, walking about the console. He excitedly   
waved one hand in the air. "And then there's the interior decorating  
I should change that"  
  
Tegan gave him a gentle, loving frown. "You miss the TARDIS."  
  
"Well, Tegan, she has been with me a very long time," he responded,   
walking to the work bench in the room and extracting the time   
element. "And has been the home away from home that I'll ever know.   
It's my only tie to Gallifrey that's strange."  
  
"What's strange?" she asked, tightly, coming around to stand by   
him. "Oh Lord, what is that"  
  
"The homing beacon," he muttered. "That I gave to Peri."  
  
"You left her in her time, didn't you?" Tegan pressed.   
  
"Of course, I did," he stated indignantly. "Hmm," he frowned as he   
dug out his half-rimmed glasses. "She has it set to the highest   
priority."  
  
Tegan looked up at her lover in the dim of the console room. "How   
bad is that?"  
  
"It could be nothing," he reassured, reaching out to stop the alarm   
from tripping the light. Then he reached out to clap her   
shoulder. "Do you want to help-"  
  
"Doc?" She shook her head with mild amusement and a lot of love. "If   
she's sending it, doesn't that mean that something desperately wrong   
could be happening? Peri didn't strike me as the sort of person who   
would send you a frivolous alarm."  
  
"Ah, no. Quite," he frowned.   
  
"Then, you'll have to go," she said, tenderly.  
  
"She could just want to go home to America and can't afford the plane   
fare," his frown deepened. "Rassilon"  
  
She gave him a frown and then kissed his cheek. "You'll be back   
tonight?"  
  
"I'll leave tonight. I told Mike I would finish his story tonight.   
I can leave after that and be back before morning," he stated. "But   
I think you and I should head back to the flat"  
  
She nodded, looped her arm through his and walked toward the door.   
She stopped him there. "You'll be careful?"  
  
"You aren't worried I won't come back?" he asked in answer.  
  
"I know you will," she responded.  
  
**  
  
Michael and Amy were seated on Amy's bed listening, clearly in   
rapture, as the Time Lord finished his story. Tegan leaned against   
the door jam, holding extra blankets.   
  
"And the knight climbed the lady's tower and climbed through her   
window. Although the lady was less than happy about the knight's   
entrance, she let him in. And they lived happily ever after."  
  
Amy was quiet for a minute and then she asked: "Did the knight marry   
his lady?"  
  
The Doctor lifted an eyebrow and looked to Tegan. "They did someday,   
Amy."  
  
Tegan's eyes misted over as she heard his answer.   
  
"I don't like love," Michael frowned.   
  
"Love is wonderful. It made the knight happy," the Doctor explained   
patiently. "Don't you love your mother?"  
  
"Yes, but that's different," Mike answered. "Momma isn't a girl."   
  
The Doctor lifted his eyebrow as the children separated and went to   
their beds. He tucked Amy into her bed and smiled as he received a   
large hug and kiss for his troubles. Michael made him kiss Bear and   
tuck the stuffed animal into the bed along side its owner. "Love   
you, Daddy," he said plainly and rolled over.  
  
With a sad smile and a nod, the Time Lord exited the room, closing   
the door quietly.  
  
**  
  
"I'll be back before the morning light," he said quietly, embracing   
Tegan lightly. Her head lay on his chest and she listened to his   
hearts beat. "I promise."  
  
"I know you will," she reassured for the second time that   
evening. "Sooner if at all possible."  
  
With a sigh, he tilted her face up to receive his goodbye   
kiss. "Anything from Morocco for you?" he asked tenderly.  
  
With a grin, she shook her head no. "Just come back."   
  
He gave her a deep kiss, his arms holding her tightly, his lips   
parting hers. Three months had brought their familiarity to a sweet,   
tender level in which he reveled.   
  
"And when I do," he pressed, releasing her reluctantly. "We do need   
to discuss making this proper by your legal system."  
  
"If you are asking me, Doc, in that 'never a straight question' way   
you have; the answer is yes," she said saucily. "Now get going, you."  
  
"Six hours, Tegan. And I'll be back. Sleep well."  
  
She gave him a nod, a tight squeeze and then released him. And with   
a wide, happy smile, he opened the door and disappeared into the hall.  
  
With a sad smile, she closed the door and resigned herself to another   
night alone in the bed. Hopefully it would be her last.  
  



End file.
